According To Me
by Kireina Koe
Summary: Inuyasha, in his hunt for ramen comes across a CD Kagome's freinds gave to her. He understands what the song means, and he worries about losing Kagome. How will she show him that she's not going anywhere? One-Shot Songfic!


**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back from the dead! And yes, I am working on the next chapter for "Old Friends". I have a list explain why it took me so long to update, so…yep. It's 1 in the morning now. I hope to update by tomorrow, or today I guess. I need sleep. So here's the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song, "According to You" Although I wish I did.

* * *

><p>"Something's not right." InuYasha concluded while they were settling down to a late dinner.<p>

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku rasied an eyebrow at his friend.

"We don't have any ramen!" Inuyasha concluded. Kagome and Sango just rolled their eyes and went back to talking. Weapons, demon slaying tactics, you know. Normal girl stuff.

Inuyasha took this opportunity to raid Kagome's gigantic yellow back pack. While looking he found a circular object. Kagome had called them, "CD's". Inuyasha was about to set it back down until he saw his name written on a note attached to the CD.

'Dear Kagome,

From what you told us about this Inuyasha guy, we don't think he's good enough for you. We hope that when you listen to this song, you will think about your relationship. We also hope you'll think about Hojo, or the Kouga guy. He sounded nice. (Inuyasha began to growl at this point.)

Love,

Eri, Yuka, & Ayumi'

To say that Inuyasha was curious was an understatement. Inuyasha had to know what was on that CD!

Later that night when everyone had fell asleep, the hanyou rifled through Kagome's obese yellow back pack again until he found the cool, metal device that was used to play CD's. He placed the CD in the player and waited for the song to start.

_*According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right*_

He couldn't believe it. He knew that her friends were right. He did call her useless and stupid a lot, but that didn't mean that he didn't lov- care about her.

He stormed back to the campsite and when he found Kagome he gently shook her awake.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? The suns not up." she whined.

"Kagome, I think you're beautiful, incredible. I can't get you out of my head. You're funny, irresistible. Everything I ever wanted." He said all in one breathe.

"Wow." the miko was shocked at this sudden confession, "What brought this on?"

Silently, he pulled the CD out of his robe. He refused to look up at her. Kagome started laughing.

"Inuyasha, I didn't even care about the note. They give me like seven of those a week!" Inuyasha's ears drooped, "The only reason I brought this CD was because I like that song. But, no matter what my friends say, I'll still love you." Now it was her turn to look down, embarrassed.

Inuyasha's heart burst. She said that she loved him.

"Dammit! I wanted to say it first!" Inuyasha was kinda pissed, but mostly overjoyed. His smile could put the moon to shame. She leaned over and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back with passion. Kagome smiled against his lips. When she pulled back, she started humming:

_"__But according to me, he's beautiful, incredible_

_I can't get him out of my head_

_According to me, he's funny, irresistible_

_Everything I ever wanted!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Short, but sweet. I've been writing a lot, just not typing. Thank God it's summer vacation. See ya soon!


End file.
